May 13, 2021 Terrorist Attacks
The '''May 13, 2021 Terrorist Attacks '''occurred a week after the terrorist attacks on May 6. These attacks were aimed at the corporation CryNet Systems and its PMC unit, CryNet Enforcement and Local Logistics, the Iron Hand, and the Team Black Mercs. The perpetrators, a religious extremist movement consisting of Christian Jews and Arabs called the National People's Front, aimed to foil CryNet, Ben Hoving's Iron Hand, and the Team Black Mercs' attempt at turning America into an imperialistic nation (dictatorship). Attacks On the morning of May 13, 2021, the National People's Front began attacking various C.E.L.L. and CryNet locations, as well as the Iron Hand and Team Black Mercs, apparently outraged at the fact that Ben Hoving would use these organizations to turn America into a dictatorship. In the first stage of the attack, the NPF hijacked three airplanes in order to use as missiles to destroy major CryNet\CELL landmarks. These flights were: *CryNet Airlines Flight 944: left Logan International Aiport to get to Atlanta Georgia; hijacked by NPF and flown into the front entrance of Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical Building on West 36th Street, New York City. Twenty-six are killed in the crash. *CryNet Airlines Flight 543: Left LaGuardia International and headed for Los Angeles International Airport; hijacked by a group of NPF extremists and flown into CryNet's Commerce Building (formerly the Stock Exchange) on Wall Street, NYC; everyone on board is killed *CryNet Airlines Flight 177: left LaGuardia International Airport a few hours after Flight 543; hijacked by NPF PMCs and flown into the Prism and destroyed; all on board are killed. Events *At 9:40 A.M., Dima Mayakovsky and his band of NPF PMCs hijack CryNet Airlines Flight 944 and fly it into the Hargreave-Rasch Building (or try to) at 9:50 A.M., ten minutes later. *At 10:00 A.M., CryNet Airlines Flight 543 is hijacked and flown into CryNet Systems' Commerce Building, killing everyone on board, as well as fifty employees working there and five C.E.L.L. soldiers trying to shoot down the plane before it could crash (as they learned their lesson after Flight 944's incident). *CryNet Airlines Flight 177 is hijacked five hours after CryNet Airlines Flight 543 has hit the Commerce Building on Wall Street. While flying across the Hudson River, it is hijacked and later flown into the Prism on Roosevelt Island, killing all on board, as well as Jacob Hargreave-but not before the CELL try to retake the plane by revolting against the NPF. Stage Two Stage Two of the attacks consisted of car-bombing various vehicles used by the CELL, Iron Hand, and the Team Black Mercs throughout Operation Grendel. One such incident is after Alcatraz finds and rescues Liz Mace; an Arab Christian disguised as a Muslim named Hind Bin-Said is found wandering around Wall Street by CELL. After hitching a ride on their ICV (infantry combat vehicle), she blows up the said vehicle and kills all the CELL soldiers inside. Other attacks include a bus bombing in Financial District, a suicide bombing on FDR Drive, East River, and a brutal killing spree conducted by the NPF on CELL, Team Black and Iron Hand soldiers. Trivia *The events of this conflict bear a striking resemblence to 9\11. *This is the main catalyst for Lockhart's obssession to get revenge on the NPF. *This is also the first terrorist attack to happen immediately after the events of a previous one. *It is also the first attack that has perpetrators that support the United States.